harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grady (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Hullo! I haven't seen you before. I'm Grady! Nice to meet you!" *"Hullo, ___. What are you up to today?" *"Hullo, ___. I always get tired around this time of day. I think I'll take a nap." *"Morning there, ___. You look half asleep. If you aren't a little more alert, you might trip and fall." *"Morning, ____. Did you eat a good breakfast? Don't start the day on an empty stomach." *"Morning, ____. I like a good stretch in the morning." *"Welcome, now! Head on over to to the counter if you need something." *"You look busy, ___. That's good. A farmer should always have plenty to do." 'Chat' *"I'm working right now. We can talk later." *"How do you like this village? Not too bad, eh?" *"All that work has got me hungry! Now what should I eat?" *"Today's my day off. I'm going to relax. You know, all work and no play..." *"Hmm, do you think I need to lose some weight?" *"All that work has got me hungry! Now what should I eat?" *'In stable:' "They're looking fit and healthy. I just love horses." *'Snowstorm:' "I don't mind a little snow, but this is too much." *'During a typhoon:' "Now that's some wind! Hope the houses do okay." *'After a typhoon:' "That was some weather we had yesterday, wasn't it? It scared the animals." *'When shown the blue feather: '"If it isn't a blue feather! Haven't seen one of those in a while... So you're getting hitched? Whos the lucky one?" 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower:' "You like horses, ____? Horses are great, and so are people who like them." *'Two flowers:' "This village is a good place for horses. They grow up strong." *'Three flowers:' "My horse doesn't take kindly to being ridden these days. I must be getting heavy." *'Four flowers:' "Have I put on more weight? I'd better try to work it off, or I'll never hear the end of it from Georgia." *'Five flowers:' "Georgia says I eat too much, but ranching is hard work! I'll bet you work up quite an appetite too, right? Back me up on this." *'Six flowers:' "I used to live in a village in the west. That's where Georgia's accent comes from." *'Seven flowers:' "You ever try horse racing? You're such a natural hand with animals. I'll bet you'd be great at it!" 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "This smell... Tomato fondue? That's for me? How'd you know? This is a favorite of mine. Thank you!" *'Liked:' "Well, thank you! I do like this a lot. How nice." *'Neutral:' "Well, thank you! I'll take it." *'Disliked:' "Wh-What's this now? It's the thought that counts, but I wish you'd thought harder." *'Birthday Gift:' "Don't tell me this is a birthday present? Well, thank you very much! I thought only my daughter would remember." 'Festivals' *"This festival is really something. Take a good look." *"What will happen today? You never know what's going to happen at a festival." Cooking Festival *'You live in Bluebell and lose: '"We'll win at the next Cooking Festival. I know it!" *'You cheer for Bluebell and they lose:' "Were you really cheering? Then why'd we lose? I don't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry." *'You cheer for Bluebell and they win:' "Thanks for all the support! I think you helped us win!" *'You live in Bluebell and win:' **"Could you cook something for me sometime? I'd love to try your cooking." **"You're good enough to be a professional chef. You could start a restaurant." **"You won! That's just great! That sure looked good.. could you make it for me sometime?" Animal Festival Win: *"Congratulations on your win! Never thought you'd do it... Oh, um, forget I said that." *"Oh, ___! You won the ___ festival! That's impressive!" Lose: "It took a lot to even enter. Don't let it get you down. You'll win next time." Hand Fishing Contest Win: *"So you won! Impressive! There was some strong competition this time." *"Ha ha. Congratulations! I'm impressed you caught so many." Flower Day Festival "Oh, for me? You didn't need to do this. Thank you very much." Music Festival *"It's getting late. I had so much fun at the festival, I lost track of time!" *"Today's festival is one you should share with someone special to you." *"Man... that was a great festival. I really enjoyed it." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes